


oh worm ? (in which taako and lucretia talk a little bit)

by Radels



Series: taz mini fics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, a little bit angsty but it ends ok dont worry, post day of story and song, technically theres more characters but they dont really do much so i didnt bother tagging them lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radels/pseuds/Radels
Summary: after the day of story and song, lifes pretty good for everyone! but some people have their days





	oh worm ? (in which taako and lucretia talk a little bit)

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh, i wrote this late at night when i just kinda wanted to do something with a little convo i had with himechit on tumblr, and i didnt bother with capitalization or good grammar so just keep in mind that this mini fic was just for fun ^^ 
> 
> my tumblr is angus-mcdcnald  
> shoutout to himechit on tumblr bc she inspired me to write this and post it here

it had been a few weeks since the day of story and song, when taako had realized that lucretia took his memories of his own twin away, when they saved the world. the bureau was bustling with people moving things, and some people leaving, and general chatter in the air. taako just wandered, since he had nothing better to do.  
he walked past killian and carey, who were holding hands as they walked towards their room. he walked past angus, who was walking towards the library to return his book. he walked past lup, still in her spectral form, floating towards barry, who wasnt paying attention and was about to get big time spooked. everything was chaotic, but not in a bad way. taako smiled softly as he kept walking, nowhere to go in particular.  
eventually, he had somehow reached the corridor where the director’s office lied. he was about to turn around and explore more of the bureau headquarters when he heard a sound that he couldnt quite make out from where he was. walking closer to the door to lucretias office, he recognized the sound immediately and his stomach dropped.  
it was the sound of quiet sobbing. he stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. after a moment of hesitation, he opened the door a little. there he saw lucretia, the director of the organization he had worked at for a whole year, the woman he had spent 100 years with, going through times that no person should ever go through, together. and even through all of that, he had never seen her cry like this.  
“lucy?” he said softly as he pushed the door open a bit more. she jumped in her chair a little, eyes wide and shiny with tears.  
“oh, t-taako, uh… sorry about this uh--” she reached for the tissue box on the corner of her desk, starting to wipe her tears away. “wh-whats up?” her voice was shaking ever so slightly.  
taako looked at her worryingly. his ears drooped and his heart ached. he could tell that lucretia hadnt been eating, based on how shaky and pale she was. a feeling he knows so well. “lucretia... i should be the one asking you whats up. are you okay?”  
“y-yes, i uhm, i dont know what came over me. dont worry about me. im fine.” under the desk, lucretia ran her fingers over the smooth fabric of her dress, trying to calm down.  
before he had gotten his memories back, he could never tell when she was lying. but now, he remembers all the ticks and tells of everyone who was in the ipre. its what happens when you spend 100 years with a group of people and get bored. “lucy.”  
"taako i-" she hesitated, looking down at her lap.  
"whens the last time you ate?" taako placed his hands softly on the desk and leaned down to her level.  
"taako i j-" tears welled up in her eyes, as she attempted to stop his worry.  
"when is the last time you ate, lucretia." he said firmly, eyes wide. its silent for a good 30 seconds before taako speaks again. “right. you stay right here. im gonna go whip up a mug cake for you.” as he quietly slips out of the office.  
as soon as he closed the door, his eyes stung, threatening to cry. he took a few deep breaths and continued on his way, determined to make the best goddamn fantasy mug cake anyone had ever made. 

about 5 minutes later, taako opened the door to lucretias office again, this time with a mug in his hand. he placed the mug on her desk, along with a fork. “eat this. you dont have to finish it, just get some nutrition. okay?” he sat down in the chair across from her desk.  
“okay.” she picked up the mug, still warm, looking down at the contents of it. lucretia shakily picked up the fork and got a small bit of the mug cake, and put it in her mouth. her eyes were dry and hurt from the crying. the cake was amazing, fluffy and moist with the perfect amount of sweet and salty. it was peanut butter and dark chocolate, her favorite of taakos array of fantasy microwave cake recipes.  
“now, you dont have to go in detail but… whats up?” taako asked solemnly.  
“its really stupid but… its just, after all of what ive done to you, to barry, to magnus and merle. to everyone. you guys forgave me, even if not fully. and i still havent processed that. part of me is saying that none of you meant it, even though i know you would never, ever, do that. i truly do care for all of you and i deeply regret what i did, to you especially. im really sorry taako, and i can understand if you do hate me.” she got quieter at the end, as she rubbed her hands on the side of the mug.  
taako let a sad laugh out, tears welling up in his eyes. “lucretia, i dont hate you. not in the slightest. sure, i was mad at you for like, a few hours, but i realized that you did what you did to protect not only us, but to protect this entire world. and fuck, you did it so well. youre part of my family! i could never be mad at you for something like that!” he had felt the sting of tears through that whole thing, and by the end of that, he was glad he had worn waterproof makeup. “im not exactly the best with emotions, but… i want you to know that i truly do care about you. so does lup, and barry, and magnus, and merle, and davenport. the whole bureau cares about you!”  
lucretias face was full of shock. not the bad kind, though. she smiled one of those rare, sweet smiles. “thank you, taako. really, truly, thank you.” she said, wiping the small tears out of her eyes.  
“you in the mood for a hug?” taako said after a few silent seconds, his ears perking up.  
“fuck, you know i am.” lucy said, standing up and walking around the desk to hug the elf. they hugged each other tightly for a solid 3 minutes, before magnus opened the door.  
“oh! sorry to interrupt-- uh… can i make this a group hug?” he smiled.  
“of course dude, come on!” taako moved his hand to grab magnus’ hand and pull him in.

the three of them walked out of the office, talking and laughing together. taako felt happy. he felt like he was home with family, just as he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> (spoiler alert: the day ended with the ipre squad in a cuddle pile with angus and kravitz and a bunch of hot cocoa)


End file.
